1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus, a liquid delivery system, and a circuit board.
2. Related Art
In liquid jetting apparatuses that employ an installed liquid container, for example a printer that employs an installed ink cartridge, detection of whether the ink cartridge is installed must be carried out in order to avoid situations where the printing process is executed with no ink cartridge installed. For example, by providing the printer with a apparatus-side sensor terminal adapted to detect whether an ink cartridge is installed and providing the ink cartridge with a container-side sensor terminal, detection of whether an ink cartridge is installed may be accomplished on the basis of changes in potential of the sensor terminal on the apparatus-side, depending on whether there is electrical continuity between the apparatus-side sensor terminal and the container-side sensor terminal (e.g. Patent Citation 1).
Meanwhile, in another known technology relating to a cartridge type head composed of an integrated inkjet recording head and ink tank and installable in a printer, detection of the remaining liquid level in the ink tank and detection of whether the cartridge type head has been installed in the printer are carried out on the basis of resistance across two electrodes (e.g. Patent Citation 2).    [Prior Art Citations] [Patent Citation 1] JP 2002-14870 A    [Patent Citation 2] JP 3-284953 A    [Patent Citation 3] JP 5-169673 A    [Patent Citation 4] JP 2003-39707 A
However, with the technology disclosed in Patent Citation 1, it will be necessary to provide both the liquid container and the liquid jetting apparatus with dedicated sensor terminals for the purpose of detecting whether the liquid container is installed. It is moreover necessary to reduce the number of terminals on the liquid container, in order to avoid or reduce problems resulting from improper contact.
Meanwhile, with the technology disclosed in Patent Citation 2, there is a risk that considerable power consumption will be required in order to concomitantly carry out detection of remaining liquid level in the ink tank and detection of whether the cartridge type head has been installed in the printer.
The above problems are not limited to the combination of a liquid container with a liquid jetting apparatus, but are rather problems that can occur generally with devices designed to function with a removable component installed.